Wolfstrike
Wolfstrike is a massive gray tabby tomcat with haunted blue eyes. Description Appearances :Wolfstrike is noted to be a large and hefty tomcat, with a compact stance. He has lean muscles that shape his shoulders, back, and haunches. His head holds a bulky appearance as well, taking on a more oval shape and narrows only slightly towards his muzzle while his ears seem more pointed with tufts of lighter, smokey blue-gray fur sticking out of his ears. Near his eyes, paler gray fur streaks around his eyes. His muzzle fits his bulky body shape and is only slighter shorter and wider than an average cats muzzle, he has large cheekbones that seem to shape most of his face. He has dark-colored whiskers that seem to curve only slightly at the ends and faintly tickles his cheeks. He has a head of tufty, messy fur that sits atop his head as though he has serious 'bedhead'. His tail is slightly longer than an average cats with thick, plumy fur that shapes. :The base color of his fur is noted to be a pale gray fur that is heavily streaked with blue-tinged fur giving him that blue-gray smokey appearance. He has a slightly lighter colored muzzle that seems to be only slightly noticeable but not by very much, this lighter fur also seems to partially move up the bridge of his nose about halfway. His tail unlike the rest of his body seem to go from a pale blue-gray to a darker shade as it reaches the tail tip. His irises are a dark shade of ocean-blue that fade to a much lighter green with pale golden flecks towards the center. Character : Abilities :Wolfstrike has a few skills that he possesses, the most notable being his fighting ability. He could easily be called one of the best that focuses on this skill alone. The tomcat's size easily aids him in any battles that he chooses to fight as well as the dark techniques he has learned while training in the Place of No Stars under Sleetstorm since his apprenticeship. It can be noted that his fighting skills are very rarely outmatched much to the chagrin of his Clanmates and enemies. The tomcat seems to major in brute strength and when this technique doesn't work he will normally switch to the easily done physiological warfare that the Dark Forest cats condone so easily. :Wolfstrike, because of his long legs and size, find hunting to be another well learned skill he possesses. The tomcat seems fairly good at both land and fish hunting but seems to favor fishing over the two. This leads him to be not as well of a land hunter as most of his Clanmates. :Wolfstrike seems to be a sturdy tree climber, his long legs aiding in this skill as well as his long tail to keep him well-balanced. He is also a very avid and skilled swimmer, this might be due to the fact he prefers to fish when hunting. :The tomcat, as mentioned earlier, is well-taught in the art of psychological warfare meaning he's a very skilled at manipulating others into doing what he wants or needs done. This technique seems to aid him very well in battles due to the fact that he seems quite social and will ask around without any fear. Biography : Lineage Quotes : Cameos : Relationships Family Squirrelfang : Images Life Pixels Category:Toms Category:Former Dark Forest Trainee